ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Tap Tap Revenge
Tap Tap Revenge, also known as Tap Tap Revenge Classic, is a music game created by Nate True, and developed and published by Tapulous for the iOS in July 2008. It is the first game in Tapulous' Tap Tap series. Development for the game began prior to the release of the iPhone SDK, and was originally entitled Tap Tap Revolution. The goal of the game is to tap each of the colored balls when they reach a line at the bottom of the screen. If the ball is hit on the beat, the player gains points, but if not, it counts as a miss. There are also "shakes", which require the player to move the iPhone, iPod touch, or iPad to the right, left, or middle. Tap Tap Revenge: Lady Gaga Edition Tap Tap Revenge: Lady Gaga Edition is the first special edition Tap Tap Revenge by Tapulous, Inc. designed specifically for the iPhone and iPod touch. This edition features: *Fourteen tracks by Lady Gaga, including four remixes. *Four boss tracks, that, for the first time ever in the Tap Tap Revenge series, feature horizontal play mode and four rails. *New themes, graphics and effects, inspired by The Fame. *Four difficulty levels (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme) each with unlockable boss tracks. *Superior stability, multi-player mode, a Lady Gaga news feed, and Facebook Connect to share scores worldwide. Featured tracks * "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" * "Boys, Boys, Boys" * "The Fame" * "I Like It Rough" * "Just Dance" * "Just Dance" (Glam As You Club Mix) * "LoveGame" * "LoveGame" (Robots to Mars Remix) * "Money Honey" * "Paparazzi" * "Poker Face" * "Poker Face" (Glam As You Club Mix) Boss Track only * "Poker Face" (Space Cowboy Remix) * "Starstruck" Note: "LoveGame", "Poker Face", and "Just Dance" appear twice in the game. Once as a regular level, and again as the boss tracks for Easy, Medium, and Hard respectively. Lgr.jpg|Icon Lady Gaga Revenge Promo 002.jpg Promo.jpg|Promotional image Lady Gaga Revenge Start menu 001.png|Start menu Lady Gaga Revenge Start menu 002.png Ladygaga.jpg|Song selection TTRLadyGagaEditionPortrait.jpg|Portrait gameplay Lady Gaga Revenge Play 003.jpg Lady Gaga Revenge Play 002.jpg TTRLadyGagaEditionLandscape.jpg|Landscape gameplay Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Lady Gaga Revenge 2 is the first premium Lady Gaga Tap Tap Revenge game by Tapulous, Inc. designed specifically for the iPhone and iPod touch. This edition features: *Ten tracks by Lady Gaga, including 2 remixes. *Four boss tracks (horizontal play mode with 4 rails and each are unlockable). *Themes, graphics and effects inspired by The Fame Monster. *Four Levels (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme). *Faceboook and Twitter connectivity to share scores worldwide. Featured tracks * "Alejandro" * "Bad Romance" * "Dance in the Dark" (Monarchy Stylites Remix) * "Fashion" * "LoveGame" (Chew Fu Ghettohouse Fix) * "Monster" * "Paper Gangsta" * "So Happy I Could Die" * "Speechless" * "Teeth" Note: "Alejandro", "Bad Romance", "Speechless", and "Paper Gangsta" appear twice in the game. Once as a regular level, and again as the boss tracks for Easy, Medium, Hard, and Extreme respectively. Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Icon.jpg|Icon Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Promo 002.jpg Lady-Gaga-Revenge-2.png|Promotional image Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Promo 003.jpg Menu.PNG|Start menu Ttr.jpg|Game play Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Play 002.jpg Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Play 003.jpg Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Landscape Play 001.jpg|Landscape gameplay Lady Gaga Revenge 2 Landscape Play 002.jpg Lady Gaga: Born This Way Revenge Lady Gaga: Born This Way Revenge is the second premium Lady Gaga Tap Tap Revenge game by Tapulous, Inc. designed specifically for the iPhone and iPod touch. This edition features: *All of the tracks from the expanded version of Born This Way excluding remixes. *Four boss tracks (no lock). *Themes, effects and graphics inspired by Born This Way and "Judas". *Four levels (Easy, Medium, Hard, Extreme). *Lyrics for all the songs. *"Little Monsters Access" *Social (Facebook and Twitter connectivity). *Gagavision connectivity. Featured tracks * "Americano" * "Bad Kids" * "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" * "Bloody Mary" * "Born This Way" * "Electric Chapel" * "Fashion of His Love" * "Government Hooker" * "Hair" * "Heavy Metal Lover" * "Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" * "Judas" * "Marry the Night" * "Scheiße" * "The Edge of Glory" * "The Queen" * "Yoü and I" Note: "Hair", "The Edge of Glory", "Marry the Night", and "Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" appear twice in the game. Once as a regular level, and again as the boss tracks for Easy, Medium, Hard, and Extreme respectively. BTWRIcon.png|Icon BTW Revenge Promo 001.jpg BTWRevenge2.jpg|Promotional image of the game play MenuBTW.jpg|Start menu Born-this-way-1.jpg|Game play BTW Revenge Play 002.jpg BTW Revenge Gagavision.jpg|Gagavision Introductions A video excerpt from various Gagavision episodes are played before starting each song. *"I will always be timeless." *"The greatest challenge of writing Born This Way was that I had to become confident and secure in myself." Tap Tap Radiation Tap Tap Radiation is a Tap Tap Revenge spin-off by Tapulous Inc. exclusively for the iPad. This new game features a completely different play mode, with tapping all over the screen and not in rails. A six-track Lady Gaga pack was released as a premium bundle. Featured tracks Not all the songs are featured on the four levels. * "Alejandro" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Bad Romance" (Easy, Medium, Hard) * "LoveGame" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Poker Face" (Easy, Medium, Hard) * "Speechless" (Easy, Medium, Extreme) * "Telephone" (Easy, Medium, Hard) TTRadiationGaga2.png|Game play TTRadiationGaga.jpg|8x game play SongSelection.png|Song selection screen Tap Tap Revenge 4 Tap Tap Revenge 4 is the fourth installment in the Tap Tap series. It is a game developed by Tapulous and published by Tapulous for iOS and Android OS. Featured tracks * "Marry the Night" Marry the Night (Tap Tap Revenge 4).jpg|Promotional image of the game play Tap Tap Revenge 4 MTN Promo 001.jpg Tap Tap Revenge 4 MTN Promo 002.jpg Tap Tap Revenge 4 MTN Promo 003.jpg Tap Tap Revenge Tour Tap Tap Revenge Tour is the newest game in the Tap Tap series, released on July 12, 2012. This version features a new intro, menu, and tapper as well as a new mode of playing, 'Tour'. The App is currently free to download in the App Store. A new song is released everyday to play for free and users can also purchase several new premium tracks. This series featured 4 Lady Gaga songs from Born This Way – The Remix. Featured tracks * "The Edge of Glory" (Foster The People Remix) * "Born This Way" (Zedd Remix) * "Judas" (Hurts Remix) * "Marry the Night" (The Weeknd & Illangelo Remix) Tap Tap Revenge Tour Gaga Promo.jpg|Promotional image Category:Products and endorsement